


Zedicous A. Gore

by gushingCoolness



Series: Bungeons [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Crimes, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murder, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smoking, kicking an old man in the balls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gushingCoolness/pseuds/gushingCoolness
Summary: Zedicous doing Zedicous things. I write what i want.
Series: Bungeons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712200
Kudos: 4





	1. Crack goes the whip

Hes been sitting in his room for hours, just staring out the window. the stars have always been fascinating to him. They're beautiful. Father says that's where the gods live, up in stars. He's completely mesmerized by the night sky. Its silent outside, as most people have turned into the night by now. All he can hear is the wind, the crickets, and the soft sound of his breathing. Its wonderful.

"ZEDICOUS!"

oh no

what did he forget this time

he cleaned off the table, he knew that for sure, pretty sure he swept the floors.. what was he missing?

Oh no

The report card was coming in today.

He sat there, frozen on his bed. He should've known. He should've remembered. it always comes the second Friday of the month, how could he have forgotten?

" _ZEDICOUS_ COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Snapping out of it, he scrambles to his feet, making his way down the stairs as quickly as possible.

"What did we talk about, Zedicous?"

He cant speak. He cant bring himself to. He knows well by now that its almost always rhetorical.

"We only have so many rules, they cant be that hard to follow, can they? I make things easy for you, yet you have to go against me each time. do your chores, keep good grades, and don't disrespect me. Its not so much right? So why is it so _HARD FOR YOU_!" his fist raised with his voice, soon crashing down on Zedicous' Jaw.

He couldn't control the tears this time. He cant shake the feeling that Father's right, its really not that many rules, _is it_? How is it so hard for him to just listen?

"Take off your shirt"

He quickly pulls off his sweatshirt, not willing to fight him this time around. He turns his back to Father, and braces himself.

The first hit is always the worst. He doesn't count how many hits he took. He doesn't think about how much it hurts. He just listens as the whip cracks before making contact with his back. He waits and waits for what seems like forever before suddenly the hits stop.

"You know why I have to do this, right? I don't like to hurt you. I don't like to see you cry. and yet after everything you continue to misbehave and disrespect me." He stands up, and walks towards the stairs "Go clean yourself up. don't slip up again."

he sits there for a good 5 minutes, silently. He waits until he hears the click of his Fathers door before he even thinks about getting up. It hurts to move. How is he supposed to go to school tomorrow? Everything hurts. His face hurts, it stings to move his arms. He's pretty sure he was hit hard enough to draw blood a few times. He finally musters up the strength to get up and slowly makes his way upstairs to turn in for the night. He's exhausted.


	2. You're a killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops i kille me dad

Breathe in

Breathe out

Its not as easy as it sounds.

He's been running for awhile. Its getting hard. His legs hurt, his lungs hurt, he cant breathe -- He _finally_ stops running, unsure of where he is. He's in the forest, he thinks. He sits down on the ground against a tree.

What the fuck is wrong with him?

He looks down at his hands, still stained with blood from moments before.

breathe in

breathe out

What has he done?

breathe. in.

breathe. out.

He didn't realize he was crying until he saw the tears falling from his face. The reality of the situation crashing down on him. He turned to full on sobbing until he had nothing left to cry.

He was a murderer

He had to do it, it was self defense!

He killed him

He killed his own father

He cant focus, anymore. Everything around him blurring together. Its...so hot in here.. no, its night, in winter! He cant breathe. He feels dizzy. His vision is fuzzy. He can feel the bile rising in his throat, he tries to keep it down but soon he's hacking up his guts on the ground next to him anyways. disgusting. there goes dinner.

He feels... a bit better now.

He pulls off his shirt, looking down at the gash on his stomach. the bleeding has lessened, but it still hurt like a bitch. He reached into his bag and took out his sewing kit. Oh god this was gonna hurt.

He started to give himself stitches, It was extremely difficult at first but he soon got the hang of it. After thoroughly closing the wound, he takes out one of the spare shirts he packed and rips it to wrap the wound. He's not gonna die now, not after everything he's been through.

He drifts off, still leaned against the tree. When he comes to, its early morning.

"I've got to get out of here..." He slowly stands up, wincing. everything hurts, but that doesn't stop him. He's got places to be; anywhere but here.


	3. Mmm yummy apple mmm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mm yummy apple

He's hungry

He's tired

He's been on the run for awhile, and he hasn't eaten a real meal in weeks. He's not sure what town hes in now, Mire-something? Couldn't care to check.

He looks down at himself. Hes disgusting, He hasn't gotten a real shower for a while. He's lost weight. He was never able to see his ribs before. 

God he feels like shit.

"I need to eat..." 

He continues walking. He finds himself walking passed a bakery which just happens to be cooling a pie on the windowsill. Its the best thing he's ever smelled

"Quit mocking me."

He lets out a low growl. He cant steal.. Hes already done enough! But hes so hungry. He starts wandering the streets, unsure of where to go, or what to do.  
After awhile he finds himself in the towns market-place, which is even worse. He's now surrounded by food, various fish, fruits, veggies...

He rubs his eyes harshly. God he's so tired. he's starting to get some scruff on his face, which is new.

He spots a crate full of fresh fruit nearby, and he cant help but walk over.

He's never been a fruit guy, but in this moment, it was the most enticing thing he's ever layed eyes on. He finds himself walking up to it, and examining it. He gently strokes an apple. He is mesmerized by this apple.. this delicious, red, shiny, juicy apple.

"Hey uh,, you gonna pay for that?"

The shopkeeper snaps him out of his trance. "Oh... no, sorry, i was just looking.." 

He starts to walk away, when he feels his stomach let out a large growl. Oh god.. Once again, his vision starts to go blurry. he tries to stabalize himself, but it doesnt help much. Heat fills his senses, he kneels to the ground, and suddenly begins to dry heave. His stomach is too empty to puke anything but bile, and it tastes disgusting. his vision quickly starts to go black.

"Hey, are you okay? can you hear me?"

His eyes flutter open, He's on the ground, now. There are some people crowded around him - strangers, civilians, the shopkeeper from earlier. 

"hey, What just happened? Are you hurt" He helps Zedicous stand up, and looks him up and down. "You look like shit! - - i mean, are you okay?"

"sorry.. Things just got a little too hot to handle, I guess? Sorry to bother you. I must be on my way now" Before the shopkeeper can reply Zedicous is on his way, and he doesnt look back, even when the shopkeeper calls for him. He cant stop, not now. He'll be fine. He's got places to be; anywhere but here.


	4. drugs are bad

it was spring now

Finally, the snow was almost completely gone, Flowers were starting to bloom. It was finally _warm_. Zedicous always hated winter, but this one was particularly harsh, with the whole "homelessness" and all. He knew he was technically homeless, but he didn't like to think about it that way. It was too.. alien. It was a term that just wouldn't stick. Yeah he had no home, no shelter, but that didn't mean he was homeless. I mean, home is where the heart is, right? and last time he checked his heart was in his body.

He's snaps out of it after realizing hes been spacing out this whole time. What was he doing? Oh right. Petty theft. He was starting to get pretty good at this. It was all about sleight of hand, distracting from the hands. If you acted confident, you could get away with just about anything.

He stepped into a general store, and scanned the place. It had all sortsa stuff. He pocketed food, candy, just about anything that caught his eye. He was checking out the back of the store when he spotted them. The row of cigarettes. He hadn't smoked since high school.. Since the incident. He remembered how much they helped him, how good they were to him. He knew they were poison but he didn't really care that much. He impulsively pocketed a few packs and quickly left the store.

Rule #1: don't stay in the same place for too long. As he walked away from the store, he examined them. He delicately opens the pack and slides out a fresh cigarette. He had forgotten how much he missed them. He quickly gets to work and lights it, before taking a long drag. Holy shit that felt good. Its been so long.


	5. kicking an old man straight in the balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :eyes:

Its been a few months since the incident. He's actually doing pretty good for himself. He's getting pretty good at stealing, even the riskier kind. Pickpocketing is the hardest but hes getting the hang of it. By now hes a strong enough runner so he doesn't have to worry.

Zedicous takes a drag off his cigarette. This has become a habit by now. Hes not addicted though, he says to himself. He looks up at the stars. Its a very nice night. The temperature is cool, but not too cold. The sky is clear and its very silent out. After finishing his smoke he puts it out on the ground and is ready to get to work. He pulls out his tools and picks the lock. He feels bad for stealing from a local business, but the shopkeeper is super racist and he wont stand for that bullshit. After making quick work of the padlock he creeps inside, making sure its completely empty before getting to work

"What a nice little shop"

He makes his way towards the cash register and cha-chings it open. After emptying it of its contents he scans the store for anything interesting, pocketing anything that looks useful to him. Its after hours, so he didn't have to be so sneaky. Soon his bag was full and so was his ego, and he was ready to call it a night and find a place to sleep.

"HOLD IT!"

a gun cocks

turns out the shopkeeper wasn't so happy to see his shop pilfered, by a tiefling no less.

"Now lets not make any sudden movements.. " Zedicous tries to reason with this man, but instead of listening he just shoots a warning into the sky.

Zedicous is not pleased with this outcome.

Crossing his arms, he spits "What're you gonna do, shoot me? do it ya old bitch!"

The shopkeeper storms up to him, getting right in his face. "don't play with me boy! You wanna die tonight?"

This was exactly the outcome that Zedicous was hoping for.

With the old man right in his business, he could easily disarm him: AKA a kick to straight to the nut-sack.

"whatever happens happens, old man"

After he gets the bastard on the ground and 'confiscating' his weapon, he peacefully makes his way out of town. He'll skip out on sleep tonight just in case the shopkeeper or anyone else comes back looking for trouble.


	6. its not fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not sure who he's talking to in this one. all well

"I remember the first time my father hit me..." He said, looking away. "I was just a child. I didn't understand what happened, all i knew was that my own dad had hurt me..."

Zedicous lets out a long sigh, and closes his eyes tightly, "I didn't even do anything wrong! I just wanted to play! But that was just too much to ask for, wasn't it!" tears are streaming down his face now. He's opened the floodgates, and they aren't closing now.

"All my life he just got worse and worse! One little slip up and he would beat the shit out of me! Its not fair! I never got the savior, I never got the knight in shining armor, I was alone! I _needed_ someone! _ITS NOT FUCKING FAIR_!" he starts full on sobbing now, he cant control himself anymore. All the feelings from years prior flooding to him all at once

"its not fair.." He buries his face in his hands. He cant breathe. When he closes his eyes all he can see is his father raising his fist, but he cant bring himself to open them. He's weak. Pathetic, even. People have been through much worse, It was always his fault, anyway. It wasn't that bad!

He remembers everything. He remembers the good, the bad, the ugly. He remembers being called an omen, a curse on the family. The killer of his mother and the cause of all his fathers issues. He is the bad luck charm. He is a nothing but a mistake and the universe will punish him for being alive. He remembers being consoled after a particular harsh beating. He remembers getting his wounds bandaged. He remembers the smiles on his face when he brought back a good grade. He remembers the cold distant eyes that would predict a fight. He remembers the screaming, the yelling. He remembers the blood on his cloths as he runs through the forest. He remembers everything.


	7. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a young boy kills his father in cold blood. oops i killme dad

Zedicous growled as he packed his bag. He was Not going to be treated like this anymore. he grabbed anything that he saw to be essential, spare cloths, his first aid kit. Anything he might need for the road. He was tired of living here and being treated like shit everyday. He had to get out of here.

"What do you think you're doing?"

His father stood in the doorway, watching Zedicous frantically pack his backpack.

"What does it fucking look like?" Zedicous snapped. That face was the last one he'd like to see in this moment.

His father stomped up to him "How _dare_ you talk to me like that!" He raised his fist, and in that split second before he got hit, Zedicous pushed him away.

"Get away from me!"

His father growled "What the fuck is wrong with you?" In a frenzy of fury he tackled Zedicous to the ground and started throwing his fists into his face

Zedicous barked in pain, and tried to push him off, but he couldn't. He wasn't strong enough. He went limp and soon after he stopped fighting his father stood up and glared down at him.

"Your fucking disgusting, you know that?" Zedicous felt fury boil and rise from his stomach and into his throat

"Fuck you!" he spat "I didn't choose to be born! I didn't choose to be here, or to be treated this way! Its not my fucking fault!

"You ungrateful bitch!" A kick to the ribs. "Everything that you have, and you still want to leave. You're fucking disgusting, after everything i've done for you.." He kneels down and looks Zedicous in the eyes. "Its not my fault you were a fucking failure" As he is saying this Zedicous reaches into his pocket and whips out his pocket knife, and stabs his father in the stomach. He had to make him stop somehow. "SON OF A _BITCH_!" He howls in pain. Zedicous quickly gets to his feet and growls. His father looks at him with fire in his eyes and lunges at him, punching him right in the jaw and knocking him to the ground. The pocketknife clambers on the hardwood floor. "You wanna fucking fight? Ill show you a fucking fight!" He picks up the pocket knife as Zedicous slowly makes it to his feet.

Zedicous cries, "Just leave me alone!"

His father pushes him into the wall and slowly pushes the knife into his stomach, slicing from his bellybutton to his ribs. "You cant touch me. You cant lay a finger on me. don't you fucking dare try to cross me again." He drops Zedicous to the ground along with pocket knife, and starts walking out of the room and into the hallway. In a feat of strength and emotion, Zedicous runs for the knife and pounces on his father, causing them both to fall down the stairs.

"ITS NOT MY FUCKING FAULT! IT WAS NEVER MY FAULT! I WAS A CHILD! I DIDN'T UNDERSTAND! I STILL DON'T! I NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG! ITS NOT MY FAULT!" stab after stab until soon his father goes limp under him. "Its not my fault.." He sobs. He cant control himself. He winces as he looks down at the mess he made. "What have I done..?"

He's got to get out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well... that was a hoot. FUCK WRITING ACTION ANV FUCK YOU!


	8. Not Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why did I write this? I literally cried because of this. Highschool AU question marK? We love being edgy for no goddamned reason. *writes something happy next time*

Zedicous walks into class. He was late. Again. He was still in pain from the other day, so it was hard to walk as fast as he normally did. His teachers never noticed, anyway. 

He took his seat in the back of the class, and pulled out his supplies. He started scribbling in his notebook; He liked to write about the day, because it helped him focus on real life. He was prone to spacing out and losing track of time. 

He desperately tried to focus on the teacher, but all the words just morphed together. Oh well. Report card week isn't till next week. He'll be fine. He'll be fine.

He raised his hand. "Can i uh.. go use the bathroom?" She nods and he makes his way out the room. The lights were too bright, even though he was wearing sunglasses (He had a black eye from he and his dads last fight)  
He made his way to the bathroom and sat on the floor. He wasn't sure if he was gonna puke or not, but he was sure that he was straight up having a bad time. 

He puts his head in his hands. Cmon.. not today. He was sure he was having a panic attack, but not so sure why. This has been happening a lot as of recent. He was not so good at holding it in or calming himself down, so he just tries to wait it out. 

He suddenly hears a knock on the stall. He jumps at the sound   
"Hey uh.. The teach told me to come find you, you've been gone for about 15 minutes."

Zedicous doesn't reply. He cant reply. He knows if he says any words he will explode with emotions. Instead of responding he stands up, and unlocks the stall. He recognizes the boy from his class, but doesn't remember his name. The boy looks him up and down. "are... you okay?" 

Zedicous nods, and swallows. "Sorry just... Have a headache?" The boy shrugs and accepts this answer. 

"Lets get back to class."

They both make their way back to class, and the teacher pulls Zedicous aside. "Zedicous... are you okay? You've been falling behind lately? Is there something going on at home? Zedicous shakes his head furiously. He's shaking. The teacher eyes him. "Zedicous. Take the sunglasses off."

Oh god. Fuck. Shit. Why today? Why him? He obliges and looks at the floor. "I uh.. I ran into my wall yesterday like an Idiot. Got me right in the eye"

The teacher raises an eyebrow at him, not exactly believing his story but doesn't have any grounds to accuse anything. Before she can say anything more the bell rings. "Got to go bye!" Zedicous practically runs out the door, and makes the trek back home. As he walks through the empty streets he cant help but cry his tears of frustration. Everything in his life just seems to go wrong, what did he do to deserve this?

He unlocks his front door and puts his bag down. "Hi dad.." 

His father glares at him from his chair. "I got a call today." Zedicous winces. Of course she called.

"I heard you ran into the wall, hit your eye." Zedicous nods. He's shaking, now. 

His father stands up from his chair, and walks closer to him. "Take off your shirt." 

Zedicous gets ready for a world of pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wa h wah wah my friends are playing roblox and i just want to role play


	9. SAILOR MOON FOR DA WIN!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a boy watches anime with his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually really shitty, but i had a little fun writing it. Max my boy luvs anime

Zedicous was excited. He hasn't been to anyone's house in a long time. A very long time. He was a little nervous, but excited nonetheless. Max had invited him to come to his house after school to watch Sailor moon, the anime he likes. His dad had set a curfew of 6pm, so he was ready have a lot of fun! 

They meet up outside after school, and Max leads him to the bus. Zedicous has never been on a school bus before, so it was a new experience. They were the first ones on, and Max led him to the back of the bus. 

Max grinned. "this is where the cool kids sit." The ride was very bumpy, but peaceful nonetheless. They didn't talk much as they were preoccupied with looking out the window.

When it was Max's stop he led him out of the bus. "We have to walk a few blocks, just so you know" Zedicous nodded, and walked next to Max the whole way there. They skipped along the side walk, Max commented on all the plants they saw. "A WORM!" Max jumped with joy, and squatted close to the ground, gently lifting the wiggley creature. 

Zedicous stared at it. "How do you even have a grip on it? Its so slimey.." 

Max grinned childishly at Zedicous "Hold out your hands"

Zedicous obliged, despite everything. As soon as Max dropped it on his hands Zedicous screeched, accidentally throwing the poor worm into the sky. "Shit! Sorry!"

Max started cackling. Zedicous frowned as the worm tragically hit the sidewalk. "RIP Herbert the worm!"

"You named it... Herbert?"

Max cackled "Of course I did!"

When they arrived at his house Max unlocked the door, holding it open for Zedicous. Max greeted his younger sister, who was watching adventure time on the TV. Zedicous gave her a friendly smile and followed Max up to his bedroom. 

"You're gonna love this" Max was shaking with excitement, he logged into his shitty dell laptop and pulled up his pirating site. Pretty soon Sailor Moon was up and running. Max spent his time watching Zedicous' reactions instead of the actual show the whole time. After a couple episodes Max paused it. "What do you think?"

"I like it a lot so far! I've never seen anything like it. I love the art style!" This answer completely satisfied Max, he gave Zedicous the biggest smile he could muster, Putting on a few more episodes . Zedicous glanced at the time and began packing up his things. it was 4:30pm, and he didn't want to be late. Max perked up. "What! there's still an hour an 30 minutes left. Whats the rush?"  
Zedicous brushed his fingers through his hair. "I'm at my dads house today, so i have to walk. I don't wanna be late." Max pouted, but decided not to press. Zedicous made his way out the door and started to make his way home. It was about an hour walk, and it was quite peaceful .


End file.
